DE 40 21 307 A1 describes a large baler with a wrapping arrangement for slab shaped bales that are lined up as small bales in the form of a queue with their end faces aligned with each other, but also may be wrapped individually.
A wrapping arrangement for small bales of grass or straw that can be attached to a vehicle and that is appropriate for wrapping small bales of circular or rectangular cross section with foil is disclosed by DE 196 54 982 A1.
A large round baler combined with a wrapping arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,967 in which two rolls with wrapping material are rotated about a vertical axis where during a wrapping process a bale can be rotated about a horizontal axis. An arm supporting the wrapping arrangement extends in a non-operating position over a certain length beyond the large round baler, which is relatively unfavorable during maneuvering. Furthermore, the rotating arms with the rolls must be brought into a non-operating position at the side during each loading and unloading process of the bale.
Finally, EP 1 210 861 A2 shows a large round baler with a wrapping arrangement attached to the rear, that can be disassembled when in a non-operating condition. However, during the operation, the combination results in a relatively long assembled length for the entire train.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that known large round balers cannot be equipped with wrapping arrangements without contributing to excessive length.